Just Because
by Rhyme or Reason
Summary: This is just going to be random fluff with any pairing I or you feel like. Rated for chocolate body paint. M/P first up.
1. When the radios didn't work

**A/N**- This is for Cloudy (Headintheclouds13) whose guilty pleasure is Pitts/Meeks (Peeks), plus geek love is hot ;p If you haven't read her stuff go read them now. Also I got the idea of just doing random little fluff for different pairings with no need for explanations from the story 'Just Curious'. It's a Hermione/Pansy fic and if you like that pairing and haven't read it already read that now too.

I know this isn't groovtastic and long but in religious (class) I was soooo bored!! Plus I already have another chp. written and ready to go. If you have any pairing/s that you want me to write aboot just say so, or situations.

ooo and please do my Poll. I'm excited, it's my first!!

**Disclaimer**- Checking… no, no I own nothing.

* * *

"Come on Pittsie, just a little bit more to the right." Meeks said, holding the radio while he guided Pitts who had the antenna.

"If I go any more to the right I'll fall off the roof!" Pitts yelled back.

"Hold it out stupid."

"I'm doing that Meeks, I'm not stupid."

Meeks finally looked up to see Pitts leaning over the edge, almost falling over. It looked like their radio wouldn't be working today, oh well.

"Alright move to the left." He did.

"Now back up a little." He did.

"Turn around." He did.

"Now lean forward." He did.

"Kiss me." He did.

And this was when they heard a loud 'YAWP!' coming from below, they looked down and saw Charlie running around covered in nothing but chocolate body paint. And that is why Charlie is never allowed to use chocolate body paint every again.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**- The moral of the story is to review.


	2. The Wheels on the Bus

**A/N-** Again this is for my only reviewer (demanding an up-date) Cloudy. You all better appreaciate the effort I put into getting this up, my comp. keep on shuting off all the time (which is why my replys are a little weird Cloudy). Todd and Neil are my personal fav. and this is inspired by my trip to Bungonia tomorrow, which I am sooo looking forward to. (rolls eyes) So don't expect any up-dates until Friday night, if you are lucky.

**Disclaimer- **Because if you don't like chicken your not normal.

Neil/Todd

* * *

Helton decided that the year 11's needed to 'broaden their horizons' so they were on their way to Bungonia to camp for five days!! The bus trip would take three hours with only one stop at MacDonald's on the way.

Neil quickly got a window seat, he couldn't stand long trips but he loved winning 'I spy'. Todd sat down next to him a few minuets later.

"Hey Todd!"

"Neil."

"What's wrong Todd? Aren't you excited to go camping?"

"Not really, you have to wake up extra early on camps and I'm already tired." Todd's eyes where dropping and he was desperately trying to get comfortable.

"You know Todd my shoulder is much more comfortable than the head rest."

Todd gave him a weirded out look but after about ten more minuets of trying to get comfortable he gave in.

"Fine, but make sure Charlie doesn't take any pictures."

"I won't let him, even if I have to lay down my own life!"

"Ok…"

Charlie was too busy taking gross pictures anyway. So Todd rested his head on Neil's shoulder and he found that it was far more comfortable than the head rest.

Neil found himself watching Todd far more than out the window, hardly surprising. When Neil was sure that Todd was asleep he whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

"I know."

**A/N- **An alternative ending would havehad Charlie running in for a pic. And that is why he isn't allowed to use a camera anymore.


	3. Camping in the woods

**A/N****- **I'm finally back from camp!! I was soooo miserable, and I missed you all v v much, especially my fiancé ;p Anywho I did this to see if I could pull off a fic without anything but dialogue… and I was bored on the bus trip there.

**Disclaimer****- **I now own an English flag!!

* * *

Charlie/Meeks

"Charlie don't touch that!"

"But Meeks I wanna help!"

"Then don't touch anything."

"Not even-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO! We need to get this tent up by the time it gets dark."

"I could help-"

"No you couldn't."

…

…

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"No you're not!"

"I rather think I am."

"I'm..ah..not so sure."

"Don't worry, I won't break it."

"I know that!"

"Then what are you worried about?"

"There are other people here!"

"I don't care, they aren't watching anyway. Besides aren't you enjoying it?"

"That's hardly the point."

…

"Well I can see you're enjoying it now."

"Shut-up Charlie."

"I will if you help _me_."

"I am!"

"Take it off then."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Not everyone is as hot as you are."

"Well obviously but how am _I _going to enjoy this if you don't?"

"I though you were helping me!"

"I'm helping both of us."

"You're so selfish."

"Well I want to sleep comfortably tonight without any problems coming up."

"Just stop Charlie."

"Why?!"

"You're doing it wrong!"

"How would you know?"

"I've done this before."

"You have?!"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Well I suppose I shouldn't be."

…

…

…

"There, all done/"

"Good, now you can put your shirt back on."

"But Meeks I'm too hot to wear a shirt!"

"Ha. Just put it back on, you've finished putting up the tent."

"I could help you with other things…"

"NO!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Maybe later?"

"No."

"Please?"

…

…

…

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N****-** oooo I can guess what you were thinking you naughty minxes!! If you don't understand what went on Charlie took his shirt off because he was too hot and he was helping Meeks set up the tent, who was enjoying watching Charlie without a shirt on. You all know you would. And in the end he does to Meeks all the naughty things you were thinking they were doing earlier ;)


	4. Abseiling

**A/N- **This was inspired by my miserable camping trip and my experience abseiling which was miserable as it was freezing cold. And someone there actually said 'lay on your back and keep your legs spread wide', it was quite humorous.

**Disclaimer- **Dum de dum dum dum

* * *

Meeks/Charlie

"Are you going to have a go Meeks?"

"Sure, I'll try anything once."

I watched as Charlie went down with ease, sending me a wink before he went out of view, but I refused to be affected by him. Next went Knox, he fell over a bush on the way, then it was my turn. I was hooked up and took my fist step when Charlie called out,

"Meeks, just lay on your back and keep your legs spread wide." Calm _down._

"Very funny Charlie, is that your motto?" Ha blush, I win!

"No it's my rule; I know how much you hate breaking the rules." Damn him.

I went down without a hitch but it was really slow. The only person who didn't go down was Todd because he was too scared. Neil is 'comforting' him in their tent right now.

"Hey Meeks want to practice abseiling?" What is he up to?

"And how would we do that Charlie?" He's smirking, that's not a good sign.

"Well we could start with your technique."

"My technique? What's wrong with my technique?"

"Well you need to lay back more." Crap. He gently pushed me down onto his mat.

"Relax." I'm trying.

"Now spread your legs wide." He pulled them further apart.

"And I'll take you over the edge."

* * *

**A/N-**Choice of next pairing for the first person to review!! Yes I have stooped to bribery.


	5. Mistletoe

**A/N- **A late Christmas pressie that I hope you all like. This is for Slashy slashy goes the Canon, she was the first to review and requested Meeks/Neil, hope you like it!! And also for Cloudy because she loves the Time Warp , and Pitts ;)

**Disclaimer-** Mine none is. You figure it out. Also I stole a line from The Vicar of Dibley, the funny one. It just sounded so Meeks, to me anyway.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

**Meeks/Neil**

Meeks was standing under the doorway on his way out when he heard Neil call his name.

"Hey wait up Meeks!" He stoped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"I figured I'd give you a lift back, I was going to leave soon anyway."

"Oh. Ok, thanks." He said blushing. Crap. Why had he failed his driving test? 100% on the written test but no he just had to total the car on the practical.

Neil stood really close to Meeks, causing another blush, as he lent over to grab his coat and keys.

"Look you really don't have to ride me back- wait that came out wrong! What I meant is I could just walk, you don't have to leave yet."

Neil sighed and rolled his eyes, but something caught his attention from above the door. Looking up he saw mistletoe. He and Meeks were standing underneath the mistletoe. A slow smile spread over his face.

"Meeks look where we're standing." He pointed above their heads.

Meeks looked up and went so red he was sure that he put Ron Weasly to shame.

"We.. I-I-I…see…wha…now-huh?"

"You know that means we're going to have to kiss." Meeks just stared at him with wide eyes for five minuets before he could talk.

"Couldn't we just shake hands? Yes, I think that shaking hands is an excellent way of communicating affection without getting wet."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Neil leaned in to kiss him and had to grab the back of Meeks head to stop him leaning away. He paused for a minuet to appreciate Meek's blush and then kissed him.

And this is when Pitts came into the hall leading a conga line of people doing the time warp… again.

* * *

**A/N-** Now my pretties go, review!!


	6. Fluffy Pink Handcuffs

**A/N- **I wrote this because of my obsession with fluffy pink handcuffs, I have also always wanted a pair. AND I wanted to do one without any dialog at all and see how it compared, so tell me what you think. This chp. Is for A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY who wanted the paring, hope you enjoy!! And also for Cloudy, cause we all know who I would most want to see attached to a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs ;)

**Disclaimer-** Trust me, DPS would be a whole lot kinkier if I owned it. And a lot slashier to.

* * *

**Fluffy Pink Handcuffs**

**Charlie/Knox or Karlie for short.**

Charlie was twelve years old when he first realised what he wanted most in the whole wide world. A pair of fluffy pink handcuffs.

It took him a year longer to realise who he most wanted to see them on. Knox.

Charlie had been denied nothing as a kid and very little as a teenager so when he realised he wanted to see Knox with a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs attached he knew it was only a matter of time.

For years Charlie had tried, without success, to get Knox into a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. He said he wanted to be a policeman when he was older and needed the practise. He suggested going as a sex slave to a Halloween party. He said pink would bring out the colour of his eyes. He was under arrest for being boring. He needed to try them out on someone first before buying them. He had another pair. Everyone was wearing them. Christ would think they were sexy (he almost gave in then). But, alas, he never seemed to be able to convince Knox, not even for a second.

Then weeks before his eighteenth birthday he started hinting to Knox that he really needed a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. Their purpose- I'll let you decide.

When Charlie didn't receive a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs, courtesy of Knox, first thing in the morning he began to despair that he would never get what he wanted. But that night when everyone else had gone to sleep and he made his way to his bedroom who should be attached to his bed by a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs? Why Knox of course!

And that is how Charlie finally got what he wanted. In fact he got the same thing the next year, and every single year after that, but he didn't seem to mind it like Todd did.

* * *

**A/N-** Please review, I need some looooove!!


	7. Hide and Seek

**A/N- **For StoryofGreen for requesting the pairing (ok, more like hoping) because I am so nice. And also Cloudy made me write this, she is so tricky!!

**Disclaimer- **And I don't own Dr. Zuess, because for some strange reason I came over all Cat and the Hat part way through, even though there is no RHYMEing or cats in hats... Anywho. Also Cloudy graciously let me use her Hide and Seek chapter to inspire this, so cheek hers out!!

**

* * *

**

**Teil, and hinted Muwanda!**

"Ready or not here I come!!"

Charlie had always wondered why everyone said this during a kids' game, clearly it could be taken in a very naughty, dirty kinda way. But alas you had to follow the rules, or at least that is what Cameron said.

So off Charlie went, determined to find everyone where they hid and not give up at any costs!! Unless snogging was the alternative… Anyway, on went our brave hero!

He walked quietly and bravely down the steps out to the grounds, he heard rustles and twigs being snapped under foot but he knew it would be Meeks and he was planning to save him for last. Not that he was planning anything. Eh, who was he kidding? Oh!! And there he was, hiding unsuccessfully behind a tree because of his height.

"Found you Pittsie!"

Also the tree was about three feet tall.

"Crap! This is so unfair, I always get found first! It's because I'm so tall isn't it?!" He looked close to tears.

"No, no! It's because, ummmm, I have a special Pitts sense, I can tell where you are from miles away!" Yes, a very plausible lie.

"Oh really?"

"Yea… Well do you want to come help me find the others?"

"Sure if you want."

So off they went like Watson and Sherlock, they ever had pipes, funny hats, and drawn on mustaches. They climbed over rocks and bridges, walked through creeks, sneaked though the woods, and searched every nock and cranny but to no avail. Until they heard this shrieking noise like the sound of a girl who has seen a spider, they looked around and saw this thrashing figure in the distance. Off they ran!! But what did they find? Why Knox jumping around and squealing on top of an ant hill!

"Get off, get off you small red bastards! Ehhhh!!" He squealed as five ran up his leg. He thrashed and squealed until he was off that ant hill with his pants in his hands and realised that he was indeed not alone.

"Why didn't you guys help, they could have bitten me to death?!" He said, his voice breaking.

"Because they're ants Knox and much smaller than you! Why don't you go back to the dorms with Pitts and get some cream if it was really that bad."

And they did as he said, Knox waving his pants like a banner high, and Pitts stooping down a foot or two to half carry him. In the distance Charlie thought he heard someone cry "I'm allergic to red ants!", but he couldn't be sure.

So on he went with his noble quest once again alone, with three more people to find. For Cameron was a dork and hiding out in the library where no body would be finding him, well not until much later anyway.

In the middle of his musing and pipe smoking Charlie heard a low moan coming from one side. He walked toward this moan and ended up at the cave, the old Indian cave where moans and other noises were escaping. At first he though it best to leave but Charlie was no coward, only slightly perverted. So onward he crept into the cave but he came to an abrupt stop when he saw two figures just a little ahead that were the cause of these noises. He raised his torch that appeared as if by magic and,

"ARGH my eyes!! My poor innocent eyes!!"

Flinging himself back he shield his eyes from the gruesome sight before him!

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Asked Neil.

"Innocent!" Said Todd.

"Well innocent enough, I hadn't seen this before. I'm here because we are supposed to be playing hide and seek, not that you weren't, and I heard some strange noises coming from over here so I came to investigate." He explained.

"Charlie we've played this before, you know that we're going to be here you are just perverted on a whole other level."

"Well I forgot." He lied through his teeth.

"No you didn't." He said, seeing straight through his lie.

"Well I'm off to find Meeks and I don't need any help. Unless you're really perverted inside." And so off he went on his final quest, to find his Meeks and do well I'll leave you to guess.

* * *

**A/N- **Review and Cloudy and I will make you some lovely Neil-shaped pancakes. Don't and die!!!

If you review with in the next 20 minutes you will receive Pitts senses absolutely free!!


	8. I miss you

**A/N- **This is complete fluff, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer- **I kinda got this idea from Annie on my Mind, if you've read it you'll understand, if not go read it now!!! Also DPS isn't mine, yea shame that.

**Nodd **(because it's fluff)

* * *

Todd, I miss you.

Figured I might as well get it out in the open straight up.

Apart from missing you, calling you every chance I get, and dreaming about you (not in _that _way Charlie! Yes, I know you'll show this to him), I'm having a great time. The acting classes are great and the people here are nice to.

I've been loaded-up with work lately but I think this letter is far more important right now. I haven't seen you in about a year now, and the calls I make I always hang-up at the last minute. It's because I don't know what to say exactly or at least the right words. I still think about you all the time, even though we didn't leave each other on the best of terms. I regret not standing up to my father sooner, also I admit it wasn't a great idea to not let you leave my bedroom before morning, I just wanted to wake up in your arms, just once.

Look, I know this is probably all too late but I just have to let you know that I still want to be with you. I should have told you sooner but better late then never right?

I hope you're doing well, I'm sure you're top of your class, and that you're still writing poetry. I'm guessing you've already got someone else and this letter is just a waste of time but I can't stop hoping. We were perfect together you know, even with the little fights, your insecurities at the beginning, and the sneaking around. That'd all be different now, what with my father knowing.

Please give us another chance, please.

If you don't want this now just put it away some place where you can read it again when you do. I will always be waiting for you.

I love you.

Neil

P.s Carpe Diem right?

* * *

**A/N- **Please review, it'll help the environment!!


	9. Seventeen Forever

**A/N-** I just seem to keep making these sad fluff. Well, I couldn't get this song out of my head and this is what happened.

**Disclaimer- **DPS is not mine, neither is Seventeen Forever by Metro Station which this is based on. Listen to it, I love it!

* * *

**Muwanda**

Cameron had told Charlie that he wouldn't be back until Monday afternoon but instead he arrived back early Monday morning so he wouldn't miss any school work.

He walked into their room to see Charlie in bed with someone else, he crept further in to see who it was and almost stopped breathing when he saw Meeks. A naked Charlie had his arms around an equally naked Meeks. He quietly walked backwards out of the room and raced down the halls to tell Nolan.

Charlie was woken by Nolan and several other teachers who were forcibly pulling him out of his bed. He looked around to see what was going on, he saw a dazed Meeks being gently woken up by Mr. Keating.

"Dalton you are coming to my office where we will discuss this heinous crime you have committed. You have really out done yourself this time!'

Charlie was pulled out by the shoulder; he looked back and saw Cameron who looked at him with disgust. He should have known. When they reached Nolan's office he was pushed into a chair and thrown a pair of his pants which he quickly put on.

"I understand that you have long wished to be freed from this school, but to do this… this, abomination! And to drag down a fellow student too! Well you are to leave this school immediately before your presence further corrupts the other students here. Your parents have been notified and are coming to pick you up now as we speak." Nolan turned away from him, he was standing as far away as he could.

"What about Steven." It was all Charlie could think about, he could live with ruining his own life but not Stevens.

"Cameron has told me of how he did not believe that Meeks would have done this of his own free will, how you would have had influenced him. Maybe even forced him. I readily agree with this. No, nothing as drastic will happen to Meeks, he will continue to stay here and take therapy. Hopefully you will soon be forgotten, once your presence has been removed. You are not to have any more communication with him while he remains at this school unless you which to have him expelled as well. His slate will remain clean, none of this will even be mentioned, your expulsion will be said to have been for finding drugs in your possession to all those who needn't know the truth."

Charlie slumped back in the chair with relief, at least Steven was safe. There was a knock at the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Dalton have arrived."

"Good, good." Nolan grabbed Charlie by the shoulder again and dragged him down the hall but let go at the corner.

"You will stay here, go no where. I am going to talk to your parents for a few minutes then I will come back and take you to them. Don't even think of trying to escape, a teacher will be arriving to watch over you almost immediately."

Nolan left Charlie standing alone, but not for long.

"Charlie?" He looked around and saw Steven.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble, go back!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Keating is here."

Charlie looked around Steven and saw Mr. Keating standing further down the hall, he winked at them.

"Will I see you again?" Steven said, trying not to cry.

"We won't be seventeen forever." Charlie said, he pulled Steven closer and kissed him, knowing it would be the last for a very long time. They held on tight in fear and only let go when they heard footsteps.

"You have to go, now!" Steven nodded and quickly ran away, looking back for as long as he could. Nolan came into view seconds later.

"You are to leave now and never return to Welton Academy. May God have mercy on whatever is left of your soul."

He was walked to his parents' car; he got in and was greeted by silence. As they drove away Charlie stared out the car window at Welton for as long as he could, hoping that he would see Steven in one of the windows waiting for him.

"I won't be seventeen forever."

* * *

**A/N- **Review and I'll... do something. Give you all a big kiss!!! Or you can have a kiss from Charlie, but it'll break my heart if you choose him over me. Not that I'm trying to influence your decision at all :p


	10. Rocky Horror Time

**A/N-**Ga, sorry for the lateness of this!! Too much school I say. Ah, this is a kind of thank you to Cloudy for making the Valentines Day fic (I loved it!), and more because I'm 16 so I can now say my writing has improved from over the years (cough). Anywho hope you enjoy, all you Rocky Horror fans.

**Disclaimer-** I own neither DPS or Rocky Horror.

**Mitts**

* * *

"Come on Meeks, its Rocky Horror time!" Pitts said, trying to drag Meeks over to their room.

'What?! No!" Meeks tried to grab hold of a chair but Pitts was too strong.

"Come on! Look, I even bought us both costumes." Pitts got Meeks in their room and was pulling him along to the closet, when he got there he pulled out two bags.

"Here, go put these on."

"… Fine."

Meeks took the bag and decided to go along with Pitts' crazy idea before he got hurt, after all how bad could it be? That's what Meeks thought before he pulled the costume out.

"Pitts! What were you thinking, there is no way I'm wearing this!" Meeks held up the corset, underwear, tights, and black heels in front of him in the bathroom doorway.

"Please Meeks you have to, it's Rocky Horror!" Pitts started shoving the corset over his head when he refused.

"Get off!" Meeks tried to shove him off but is was hard with out the use of his eyes.

"Not until you promise to get in the costume and watch Rocky Horror with me!"

"Ok, ok! I just know I'm going to regret this but I'll do it."

So Meeks went back into the bathroom and got changed into the costume and Pitts quickly got changed and set up the movie.

"Hurry up Meeks, it's all set up!" Meeks reluctantly come out of the bathroom blushing.

"Oh yes, very sexy." Pitts said, looking him over.

"Just play the damn movie."

Meeks sat down on the couch stiffly but he soon lightened up and sang along to all the songs with a very enthusiastic Pitts. They danced along to the classics including the Time Warp, and they had a very heated snogging session during 'Touch me'. But it was during the final song that Charlie, Neil and Knox walked in.

"What the hell are you wearing?!"

"I knew I would regret this."

….

"Let's do the Time Warp again!"

* * *

**A/N- **Now why don't you all be good boys and girls and write me a review?? ... Please.


End file.
